


Watch It

by FoodsandDudes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodsandDudes/pseuds/FoodsandDudes
Summary: Winter with no television, games, siblings or even the ability to read. That's what Ryan has had for the past decade of his adult life, so what does a farm hand do when he's in a small cottage with his two 'friends'? What is it that he has to do?





	Watch It

Ryan looked at his hands, the fine wrinkles and calluses created a web connecting his fingers to his palm and wrist. The light from the window hit his peach colored skin. The curtains were drawn but the light still streamed in, reflecting off the knee-deep snow.

His throat was dry from the fine cocoa in front of him, the steam billowed from the metal mug.

He stopped looking at his hands and pulled the pearl knit turtle neck over his lips rubbing them and enjoying the sensation as he stared at the wood table. He wondered how long he would have to work to make enough money for a television.

It was a luxury that he saw when he visited his family in town. He had meager savings, maybe a day's wage in a sock stowed away on the side of his mattress. That wasn't nearly enough for a television but Luke would buy one eventually. He would buy it for Jon, because Jon got whatever he pestered someone for one way or another.

The coco was good, sweetened with the stale sugar from a tin hidden in the cupboard. It was a gift from his sister from when he finished paying off Luke's family.

The gift made his mouth water each time he took a spoonful but at the same time it made his heart sink. He was the same place he from when he was farm hand for Luke's family. Working on the farm with only a few possessions and prospects.

A decade of labor to pay off however much his parents signed him away for. He was lucky that he paid it off as soon as he did or he may have been legally bound to Jon when Luke's families family sold most of their land and workers. Now Luke was the field manager, Ryan still a farm hand, and Jon the land owners son. None of them were incredibly wealthy but there was a clear disparity between Luke and Jon compared to Ryan.

Ryan had no bride price, no money, no family background he might as well have had his contract sold to Jon's family because there would be no difference to him. Winters made him feel worse, cooped up in the house with Jon and Luke, not much do. They mostly read in their rooms, well Luke mostly read, Jon would come out often to see Ryan; help him clean, cook, do the laundry. But Jon was young, there was a novelty in it, helping Ryan.

He wasn't aware of a matchmaker or the prospects of the land he owned, well he was are of the fact but he was not actively aware. He let Luke manage it however Luke saw fit, the majority of the land that they tilled was in fact Jon's even if he wasn't aware. The only thing that was Luke's was the cottage they were in and the only thing that belonged to Ryan was possibly himself.

The wind blew, and the window creaked a bit at the pressure, he took another sip of the cocoa. After this drink he would try reading again, Luke had taught him a bit of the basic alphabet and one of the hunting families in the area had given him his sons old teaching books. 

Ryan would go up the ladder and to the landing above him, to his 'room' that was really just a ledge with a bed made of hay. It was still his space, though; it had his bed, his candle, his box with his spare clothes and his money. There he would read the loaned book, although it was chilly up there and to be by the fire would be warmer. While it was still day, he wanted to be in his own space doing something that was his, reading. That should hold his attention until nightfall.

Finished with his cocoa and washed his mug in the basin, Jon entered the door to the only other room in the cottage.

"You wanna play?" Jon asked, showing a bag that dangled from his fingers.

Ryan nodded, "Sure."

He could read after a game or two.

They sat on the Rug near the fireplace and Jon poured out the contents of the bag. One brown rubber ball and a few jacks two of whom were scraps of metal with softened edges tied together.

A few games in and although Ryan wasn't taking the score he was pretty sure that he was losing. He swooped his hand to grab a few jacks but missed the ball, and it bounced under a stand by the couch behind them. He turned to get it, but Jon grabbed his hand with a coy smile.

"Getting a bit late"

Ryan swallowed and looked to the window it was dark. Light from the fire-place kept the room illuminated, stoked at a few of Jon's turns by Ryan.

A lump had caught itself in Ryan's throat but Jon was looking right at him so he kept it where it was. A light tug was given to him, and Jon was on his knees looking down at him as he sat there on his ass.

"To the room," Jon continued.

How could he respond, it wasn't a question? At this point it was an order. Jon leads him into the room and took his time to open the door.

The room was warm, much warmer than the larger part of the cottage, made with brick and a low roof. The only source of light was a few candles and the bright coals of a fire in the corner of the room. There was a heater small but effective in the enclosed space.

The heater made a creak as Jon opened it and fueled the flame using the embers to light a fire for the candles he would decorate the room with. The fluorescent in the ceiling wouldn't work this late into winter. The frail power lines already fallen.

The room was dim, and Ryan saw Luke on the bed sleeping. He was shirtless still with a light tan from the warmer season and had a thin layer of night sweat on him. There was a blue and purple ring around his neck, an eerie reminder of what he was here to prevent, and what could happen if he didn't pay attention.

He looked back and saw the chair he was to sit in. He picked it up as quietly as he could and placed it close to the bed. They had a real bed, one with a posh mattress(or at least posh compared to Ryan's) and headboard. He was about two feet away from the bed. While he did this Jon had woken up Luke who was now upright and looking over to Ryan.

"Ryan" Jon called in a lightly.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed leaning back and facing Ryan.

"You'll be hot in that sweater."

Ryan couldn't help but swallow now. He pulled the long sweater over his head and saw how Luke licked his lips.

"Do you want to put it in the drawer?" Luke asked.

Ryan stiffened.

"Go ahead, the first one," Jon said.

Ryan folded the sweater. His palms were sweaty and he could see the perspiration on the t-shirt he had under the turtle neck.

"You want to take the shirt off too?" Luke asked from behind him.

Ryan pulled the shirt off, placing it on top of the turtle neck. He felt their eyes on him the entire time, studying him, he went back to Jon side. He pulled Jon's shirt off and folded it, then placed it on the bed. He did the same with the pants and form the corner of his eyes he saw Luke watching them. He got down to the underwear and started to pull it off; it would have been a clean motion of Jon hadn't closed his legs tight when he got to his knees.

Jon gave him a devilish look, "Come one Ryan pull, pull it," he said.

Sweat form Ryan's brow was now going down his temple. He gave another tug trying to be gentle. Jon thighs were a milky white and he rubbed them together shaking his ass towards Ryan. Then placing the heel of his foot on Ryan's shoulder as if he was presenting himself.

"I'll keep them on," Jon said abruptly.

Then pulled his underwear back on and turned to Luke to kiss him. Ryan quickly picked up the clothes and put in the drawer.

When he turned back and saw that Jon wasn't kissing Luke but now sitting next to him, their backs against the wall. They were both observing him, eyes following his movements. He then crawled up from the foot of the bed to Luke. He went to pull the pants down when Jon stopped him.

"Do it with your teeth," he said.

Ryan glanced over to Jon for a second before he looked to Luke's crotch and the tie holding up his pants. He hesitated for a second before picking up one end of the lace with his teeth and pulling. He pulled back and the knot was undone. He went down a second time and pulled the string so that he could get some slack. Then pulled the front of Luke's pants down, as he pulled the front down was greeted by the thick bush of Luke's pubic hair. It was as dense as Luke's beard even if it wasn't as long.

The smell was musky but Ryan ignored it as he continued to pull Luke's pants down. With some time and help from Luke, he was able to get the pants off and folded into the drawer.

He let out a sigh, low and ragged, tired.

There was a smell to the room now, it was seductive and made him want to do something other than sit it made him want to act out.

The smell of their sweat, mixing with the lust and bodily odors that told them that sex was going to happen. The smell that now Ryan associated with being taboo and dangerous. They were trying to seduce him. The winter temptation, the alluring call of a warm body, the enticing though of what were between those creamy soft thighs.

He turned to his chair and saw that Jon and Luke were kissing.

Jon was licking at Luke's chest and they made rough kisses until the sucking and kisses turned to bites. Luke was crying out, and Jon was trying to draw blood. Ryan sat in his pulled chair and watched.

Mid-way though their rough foreplay Jon wrapped his fingers around Luke's throat. Luke opened his mouth for air and Jon let go from his throat to kiss him again then spit in Luke's mouth. There was a trail of saliva from their two mouths, Jon went back to Luke's neck to leave marks.

Then he took some of the animal lard form the tin under the bed and swirled around Luke's hole. Jon teased the rim then went in. It was hard and fast, Jon purposefully pushing in a bit too far, testing the limits. Luke should still be stretched from the last time, so Ryan wasn't alarmed by the cries coming from Luke to much.

Jon flipped Luke to his stomach and smacked Luke's ass. Luke let out a hiss and gripped the sheets. Jon leaned down and pried Luke's cheeks apart giving it a loving lick before he started to eat. Luke made a moan as Jon did this and that moan turned into a pained cry when Jon bit his ass. Nipping the sensitive flesh from the slap. Ryan saw Luke's toes curl.

Jon discarded his underwear and entered Luke, Luke let out a string of curses. Cursing Jon' mother, father and sister, calling Jon an inconsiderate bastard, the son of an ingrate and a few other things. With each new insult Jon went into Luke harder and faster.

They went on for a good while than Jon started to choke Luke. Called him an Ergi, and threatened to tell the whole town what a bitch he was, leave him in the room begging for Jon to come back and let him cum. Ryan's breath hitched at the threat. Jon looked over to him at the small sound and smiled.

Luke made disgusting sounds calling out for air. It was part of the play until he stared to grab Jon's hands, Luke was prying into at Jon's hands to let go and Jon's hands turned white. Luke's calls became more pressing arching his back off the bed.

Ryan began to bolt up to stop Jon but Jon caught himself and let go letting Luke catch his breath and fall back down. Jon climaxed first and jerked Luke off slowly as he fingered him.

When Luke came with a weak cry Jon scooted over to the bedside table and pulled out an open packet of cigarettes. He got up and lit one cigarette with the fire from the heater then another passing the lit cigarette back to Ryan. Ryan stood up and leaned over the bed to take the cigarette.

Luke was passed out and Jon stretched arms above his head, coughing but still smoking back still to Ryan.

Turning from the edge of the bed Jon faced Ryan legs spread and knees bent into himself for his arms to rest. He took a long drag and blew the smoke to Ryan, chuckling laying back for a quick rest.

Ryan had a short take of his cigarette, enjoying it while he could. He leaned back putting one arm behind the chair and closing his eyes. He slumped down stretching his legs out in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a college AU but the nagging thought of "Jon would be in high school realistically" kept me from it. Here he's whatever age you want him to be, for me it's his early 20's very late teens, and the boys are even closer to his age like two years older.
> 
> I would have edited this and made it a bit tighter but I'm very lazy and if I didn't put it out here now it would stay on my hard-drive forever and ever.
> 
> Is the 'sex' scene okay? Does it need more description? Does people know what they're doing? Is this problematic? Let me know so that I can do better. Thanks for reading.


End file.
